The control of undesired vegetation is extremely important in achieving healthy pasture, roadside, range and turf lands. Selective control of vegetation from the genus Cenchrus is particularly desirable where it is growing in stands of desired vegetation on these lands. Undesired vegetation from the genus Cenchrus is difficult to control using traditional chemical methods due to the close taxonomic relationship to surrounding desired vegetation. Once vegetation from the genus Cenchrus is established in pasture lands the value of the resulting hay produced by these lands is substantially reduced. The spiny burs (or pointy flowerets) on the vegetation from the genus Cenchrus get lodged in the mouths of livestock causing painful puncture wounds that affect the animal's desire to eat, thereby negatively affecting weight-gain. Vegetation from the genus Cenchrus also gets established in range lands where the spiny burs get caught in the wool of grazing sheep. Vegetation from the genus Cenchrus in turf lands (i.e. turf farms) reduces the value of the resulting sod. In all of these lands, but most particularly in pasture lands, few commercially available herbicides are available for controlling vegetation from the genus Cenchrus. The need continues for new herbicide treatments that are more effective, less costly, less toxic and environmentally safer.